


Butterfly Wings

by TheFalconWarrior



Series: Life is a Rollercoaster (A Big, Twisty One) [31]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bit of a wrap-up tbh, Gen, So it's staying, This one's pretty...wierd, but it's important to me, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFalconWarrior/pseuds/TheFalconWarrior
Summary: Everyone's got a story.
Relationships: Batkids - Relationship
Series: Life is a Rollercoaster (A Big, Twisty One) [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410376
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	Butterfly Wings

**Author's Note:**

> #31 - Slice  
> This one's a bit eh tbh. It was something I wanted to draw, actually, but apparently I can't draw right now. Hmph.  
> But the concept is one that's...kinda a big part of me. So I've been trying to decide whether to actually use this story for this prompt but yeah, it's staying.  
> Warning, though, this is pretty much a really awkward attempt to write an outside POV without actually creating a character for it.  
> (Also apparently I've almost titled something else 'butterfly wings'? Huh.)

_Everyone’s got a story..._

The park has the best view of the skyline (okay, that might be an opinion, but it's a valid one.). All the most notable buildings in the city across the river are visible, and the park is long and sprawling, providing a million different perspectives for anyone who walks down the paths. It’s a popular place, and the trails, railings, and benches are crowded by couples and families, people with cameras, people on bikes or skateboards. 

There’s _all kinds_ of people gathered in the park, and that’s one of the beautiful things about it. But today, one of the more notable is a bunch of young people gathered by the railing near one of the best views of the setting sun. 

There’s eight people—their looks don’t suggest that they’re family, but maybe very close friends? A teen with a camera set on a tripod is setting up a shot, explaining what he’s doing to a slightly older man with a white streak in his hair. Apparently, after a few pictures, they decide they want to take portraits, because they call over the youngest of their group to stand in front of them. Camera Kid and White Hair Guy look into the camera together, and promptly fall over laughing before Camera Kid directs Small Kid to stand on a bench. This dissolves into snide remarks regarding height and ability being thrown three ways before Camera Kid tells Small Kid to _stay still, Damian_. 

Three other teens in rollerskates skate about the path behind them. Two of them are naturals—the last, a blond girl, is pretty good, but keeps trying to go too fast or do tricks and keeps careening into benches or falling over whilst the other two try to keep her upright. The three will skate away in one direction, only to roll back over within five minutes. 

The eldest of the group, a man wearing a blue hoodie and a woman in a wheelchair, have settled against the railing to actually watch the sunset—and the kids, laughing and talking, although eventually Camera Kid seems to decide he wants a shot of them and drags them over to pose. 

Meanwhile Blond Girl has managed to crash into Small Kid and is apparently trying to get him to push her. Rollerskate Boy and Rollerskate Girl show up behind her and grab her arms and _speed_ away, which earns them yells from Wheelchair Lady and Blue Hoodie about _watch out for_ people _, guys!_ Whilst Camera Kid complains— _can't any of you guys just stay_ still _for five seconds—_ and Small Kid hollers after them whilst White Streak smirks, holding up his phone. 

They’re still there when the sky’s faded to blue-white-gray, but all eight have coalesced at the railing, silent as they stare out at the skyline. As the sky continues to grow dark, White Streak pushes away from the railing. _F_ _inally, can we go eat now_? 

_You guys remember that Thai place?_ Blond Girl throws out enthusiastically. Small Kid huffs, _Obviously, we were there last week_ , and Rollerskate Girl suggests _Fried chicken?_

_We’ll take a vote_ , says Blue Hoodie, and their little bunch is drifting across the street, leaving the park behind. 

_Even if you never learn what it is._

**Author's Note:**

> I had a long rambly explanation for this lol, but in short: There exist billions of people. Have existed, even more. And every. single. one of them has a life and a story. Regardless of how much of it anyone else is privy to.  
> But anyways, I'll bet we all know who those eight people are. In their world, to somebody, they might just be that weird bunch of kids they'd kinda noticed at the park once, and never seen again. But we all know they have very long, Involved stories, anyways.  
> And that's the last for the 2018 Inktober Prompts! This was my very first fanfic project, ever, and it may have taken a year and a half but! It's finished. Like. Wow. This thing's existed as long as I've been writing. This is seriously weird. Wow. I should probably be asleep I think I've stopped making sense.  
> BUT FIRST, anyone who's reading this? Like. Thank you. I mean, I'm pretty sure all writers THRIVE on kudos and comments and bookmarks, and I'm no exception. Those make my day. But also like. Just the idea that someone READ something I wrote? Is honestly still really awe-inspiring for me. So yes. Thank you.  
> Alright, I'm going to bed now :D


End file.
